Thin-walled elastic products (or “barrier products”) such as medical gloves and condoms are often constructed of latex or synthetic compounds such materials as polyurethane, polyisoprene, nitrile rubber, polyvinyl chloride, and neoprene. These products are often made by first creating a three-dimensional form (or “former”), generally constructed of ceramic or metal. The former is typically cleaned using various bleaching, rinsing, brushing, and drying processes, and is then dipped into a heated coagulant tank (e.g., consisting of calcium nitrate and calcium carbonate) to allow the latex or synthetic material to adhere—but not bind—to the former. The coagulant may be particularly necessary based on the material used for the former; for example, various latex and synthetic materials may not adhere directly to ceramics. The length of exposure in the coagulant tank may directly affect the wall thickness of the manufactured product. The dipped former is then heated, dipped into a tank of elastic (e.g., latex or synthetic) compound, and chilled. After or concurrent with being chilled, the former (with the latex or synthetic compound) may be dripped to ensure an even surface. After dripping, the former (again, with the latex or synthetic compound) may be cured in a dryer to further solidify. Proteins and other residuals may then be leached from the cured latex or synthetic material to lower the potential for an allergic reaction, and the finished product may be stripped from the former, tested to ensure compliance with product standards, and packaged.
While such manufacturing methods and systems have proven to be generally effective in creating impenetrable barrier products, these products typically result in substantially decreased tactile stimulation. Prior efforts to overcome this problem have typically focused on decreasing the wall thickness of the barrier product.
Embodiments of the current invention relate generally to thin-walled elastic products and systems and methods for making such products.